freecivfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Introducci
da:Introduktion til Freeciv de:Einführung in Freeciv en:Introduction to Freeciv es:Introducción a Freeciv fr:Introduction à Freeciv Nota: Aquesta introducció es va escriure per la versió de Freeciv 2.1-beta2 GTK2 Començar amb Freeciv Freeciv és molt més que un joc: En Freeciv, els jugadors poden decidir quines regles hi ha! Això vol dir que, a diferència de gairebé tots els altres jocs d'ordinador, el Freeciv *pot* ser un joc diferent cada vegada que hi jugues. Aquesta oportunitat té un cert cost. Sobretot al principi, un jugador que intenti dominar totes les subtileses i matisos d'un joc complicat com aquest pot perdre's una mica. Fins i tot pot atabalar-se. No tinguis por: l'oportunitat de fer el joc complex també vol dir que el pots convertir en senzill. Fins i tot pots començar a jugar algun dels escenaris per defecte en qüestió de minuts. IAs: Jugadors d'Intel·ligència Artificial Pots jugar al Freeciv sol, amb un o més jugadors d'intel·ligència artificial (IAs) que controla l'ordinador, en temps real i a tot el món a través d'Internet, o es pot jugar amb qualsevol combinació de les modalitats anteriors. Per exemple, dos jugadors humans poden jugar amb molts IAs, executant-se en dues màquines connectades entre si. Entre totes les configuracions de regles possibles hi ha la capacitat de fer que els jugadors IA coneguin completament totes les posicions de tots els jugadors i els efectes de totes les regles, o (si és el tipus de dia en que necessites guanyar al que sigui) pots configurar els IAs perquè juguin com a principiants--i tot sense ofendre ni la teva família ni els teus amics! Si ets dels analítics, pots aturar l'acció i observar tots els jugadors--fins i tot prenent el control d'un o més IAs, si et ve de gust. Estructura bàsica del Freeciv Tota aquesta complexitat vol dir que per treure'n el màxim partit has d'entendre bé la seva estructura bàsica. Per començar, Freeciv fa servir dos programes diferents: un "servidor" per executar el joc, seguir tots els moviments dels jugadors, fer els moviments dels IA, seguir les regles de la partida, mostrar els efectes de l'explosió nuclear sobre aquella petita però empipadora tribu de bàrbars invasors, etc., i un "client" per cada humà (bé, almenys ho suposarem,...) que juga al seu ordinador. Per tant, per una sessió de joc que consisteixi en tres jugadors humans i sis IAs, et caldrà un servidor (en algunes versions anomenat "civserver.exe") i tres programes client (de vegades "civclient.exe") que s'executin al mateix temps. El programa servidor pot executar-se a la mateixa màquina que fa servir un dels jugadors. Com probablement t'has imaginat, l'únic programa servidor és on es mantenen totes les regles d'aquesta partida en concret; el(s) programa(es) client segueix(en) les comandes per al seu jugador respectiu. Per tant, fins i tot per una partida en solitari--un jugador humà i qualsevol nombre d'IAs--has d'executar tant el servidor com els programes client. Per una partida amb catorze jugadors humans i setze IAs, necessitaries un servidor i catorze clients executant-se. Disponible en molts idiomes: de màquina i humans Pots jugar al Freeciv amb jugadors que tinguin ordinadors amb sistemes operatius diferents (p.ex., Windows, Linux, Mac) en diversos idiomes humans (Francès, Croat, Català, Anglès, etc.). Per mantenir la sorprenent flexibilitat de Freeciv, la comunitat de jugadors que gestionen el creixement i el desenvolupament del programa primer creen (i modifiquen) el codi genèric, i després el compilen per cada sistema operatiu concret (fent així que funcioni amb un Windows, o Linux, o Mac, etc.). I un altre benefici del desenvolupament de Freeciv com a programa de "codi obert": si ets una mica valent, prova una de les "nocturnes", les versions del-dia-sense-tots-els-errors-solucionats. Recorda només que aquestes versions intermitges encara tenen errors. De fet, un dels motius per posar-los a l'abast de tothom és que els jugadors experimentats poden trobar-hi els errors i informar-ne perquè la nostra comunitat de Freeciv pugui netejar les versions "estables" tant com sigui possible. Per començar a jugar al Freeciv, però, de fet només necessites la versió client per al teu ordinador en la llengua en què decideixis de jugar. Un cop engeguis aquest programa pots unir-te a una partida que ja estigui en marxa, o (millor) una partida que estigui a punt de començar. Llavors pots identificar-te en aquesta partida i triar (o agafar, si la partida ja ha començat) un jugador, amb nacionalitat, bandera i la missió de ser l'últim que quedi viu (o el primer d'arribar a la lluna, el que tingui la puntuació més alta en un moment donat... el joc és flexible, ben cert!). Des d'aquest punt entraràs a la partida com aquest líder nacional i començaràs a moure't. Ser l'amfitrió de la teva pròpia partida Si estàs a punt per organitzar una partida, et caldrà engegar el servidor que s'executarà a la teva màquina, prendre algunes decisions sobre les regles del joc, la configuració física, nombre de jugadors, etc. i crear el context dins del qual es jugarà la teva nova partida. D'altres jugadors, que executin els seus programes client individuals, es posaran en contacte amb tu per unir-se a la teva partida. Un cop obtinguis el nombre de jugadors que desitges (també configurable) la partida començarà a l'ordinador de cada jugador. Hi ha diferents maneres de muntar una partida com a jugador en solitari (amb o sense IAs). La més senzilla és fer servir una de les versions que han estat dissenyades especialment per jugar-hi un de sol. Aquesta versió combina tant el servidor com el client en un sol programa, i així pots engegar-lo, escollir totes les regles i començar a jugar. Seqüència de la partida La seqüència d'esdeveniments que cal per engegar una partida de Freeciv és una cosa semblant a això: (1) engegar el programa servidor a l'ordinador que farà de servidor, (2) triar les opcions de configuració i les regles per aquesta partida, (3) convidar a jugadors que s'hi apuntin i esperar que engeguin la seva pròpia còpia del programa client i es connectin al teu servidor--i que tu també t'engeguis el teu client si vols jugar apart de ser l'amfitrió de la partida, (4) esperar que cada jugador creï els seus propis "dirigent", nació i opcions de client, (NOTA: al contrari d'altres jocs d'estratègia i simulació, el nom o el gènere del teu líder i la nacionalitat que decideixis jugar no suposarà cap diferència en el desenvolupament del joc (és a dir, no hi ha capacitats ni atributs especials que siguin disponibles per un jugador i no per als altres--a Freeciv, la gravetat funciona igual per a tothom), (5) un cop tots els jugadors estiguin a punt, comença la partida al servidor i espera que creï el mapa de joc per aquesta partida. (NOTA: Per millorar la (re)jugabilitat i per introduir una mica de simplificació entre totes les opcions disponibles, pots triar entre un parell de jocs de regles per defecte. Si tries les regles per defecte, encara pots entrar i canviar algun detall, si vols. O pots crear-te el teu propi joc de regles i desar-lo per engegar més ràpid partides futures. Aquí hi ha les instruccions pas per pas per engegar una de les moltes configuracions de joc possibles. Un pla fàcil per engegar una partida multijugador Per engegar una partida multijugador, escriu civclient en un intèrpret de comandes; o també pots seleccionar la drecera Freeciv al menú d'Inici, Aplicacions, etc. Quan aparegui el menú principal, clica , després clica a la pestanya i el botó que hi ha. Si és el primer cop que et connectes al servidor públic de Freeciv, has de crear un compte. Això es fa simplement donant un usuari i contrasenya i provant de connectar-te. Si la connexió falla, pot ser que l'usuari ja estigui agafat. Busca alguna partida que estigui en l'estat de "Pregame", possiblement amb alguns jugadors ja, connecta-t'hi i espera que vinguin més jugadors. Escriu /create nom per obtenir un enemic de l'ordinador i /start per començar. L'objectiu En Freeciv construeixes ciutats, que al seu torn poden construir exèrcits per atacar els altres jugadors. Aquesta part assumeix que jugues amb el joc de regles predeterminat i jugues per guanyar o bé eliminant els altres jugadors o sent el primer que envia una nau amb nous colons a Alpha Centauri. Amb la configuració per defecte, comences amb 2 colons, 2 treballadors, i 1 explorador. Fent servir el teclat numèric, mou els colons a un bon lloc (veure a sota) i construeix una ciutat prement (de bastir). Pots moure't en diagonal, per cert. El Freeciv va per torns; cada unitat es pot moure un cop per torn. El torn finalitza quan tothom clica o quan venç un temporitzador. En una ciutat, també pots construir-hi edificis que poden ajudar a la ciutat a créixer i prosperar. Algunes millores permeten que una ciutat es faci més gran. També et caldria construir meravelles, ja que poden fer coses molt importants; per exemple, el Programa Apollo et permet de veure el mapa sencer. Les ciutats també produeixen unitats, que es poden fer servir per diferents finalitats, des de lluitar a la guerra fins a millorar infraestructura. Estratègies diferents depenen d'objectius diferents entre coses externes i internes d'una ciutat. Per la majoria de jugadors, l'objectiu final del joc és guanyar o bé fent servir unitats militars per conquerir totes les civilitzacions rivals, o fent servir un coneixement científic i producció massius per construir una nau espacial i enviar-la a Alpha Centauri abans que ho facin els teus rivals. Ciutats Les ciutats extreuen recursos de la casella damunt la qual estan construïts més una casella propera per cada habitant; comences amb un habitant. Els recursos són: Menjar (per fer créixer les ciutats), Producció (per construir colons/exèrcits) i Comerç (per recerca i diners). Clica en una ciutat per poder-la gestionar. Clica en una casella que s'estigui treballant al mapa petit per treure'n el teu treballador (i convertir-lo en artista, veure més avall), després clica en una casella que no s'estigui treballant per col·locar el teu treballador. La col·locació per defecte sol ser bona. * Menjar: Tot el menjar de les caselles usades s'afegeix al graner. Cada habitant fa servir dues unitats de menjar per torn, però, i els colons que construeix aquesta ciutat també en requereixen un o dos. Quan el graner arribi a 20 de menjar, la ciutat creix a mida 2 i pot treballar una altra casella pròxima. Els colons poden irrigar (prem ) caselles pròximes si hi ha aigua aprop, cosa que augmenta el menjar en u per alguns tipus de casella, veure la taula de més avall. La casella de sota la ciutat s'irriga de franc. * Producció: La producció que obtens d'una casella es pot fer servir per produir unitats militars o colons. Produir un colon redueix la mida de la ciutat en 1 i només es pot fer en ciutats de mida 2 o més grans. Algunes unitats requerixen un punt de producció a cada torn (manteniment) mentre estiguin vives. Pots modificar la unitat o edifici que s'ha de produir a l'informe de ciutats, o comprar unitats inacabades. Els colons poden fer mines (prem ) en alguns tipus de casella, incrementant la seva producció; veure la taula inferior. La casella damunt la qual hi ha la ciutat dóna un punt de producció encara que altrament fos zero. * Comerç: El comerç es pot convertir en impostos, luxes o ciència. La ciència et permet d'investigar nous tipus d'unitats militars. Els impostos donen diners, que pots fer servir per completar abans d'hora la producció d'una ciutat. El luxe crea habitants feliços. Pots seleccionar la distribució del teu comerç prement + . La corrupció redueix la quantitat de comerç que proporciona una ciutat; com més lluny de la capital, més corrupció. Els colons poden construir camins (prem ) que afegeixen un punt de comerç a alguns tipus de caselles (veure la taula inferior), i permeten un moviment més ràpid. La casella damunt la qual hi ha la ciutat obté un camí de franc. Els habitants poden ser feliços, contents o infeliços (es mostren amb icones diferents a la finestra de ciutat). Si hi ha més habitants infeliços que feliços, la ciutat cau en el desordre, i deixa de produir res. Els quatre primers habitants d'una ciutat són contents. Els següents són infeliós, i s'han d'acontentar o bé amb temples a les seves ciutats, amb meravelles (veure més avall), amb luxes o amb artistes. Recerca Al menú d'informes, pots trobat l'informe de Ciència. Allà pots decidir què investigar. Pots seleccionar una cosa immediata per investigar i un objectiu a llarg termini a partir del qual es decidirà la tecnologia següent a investigar. La majoria de tecnologies en requereixen que alguna altra ja s'hagi descobert abans. Després del descobriment de nous coneixements, pots construir nous tipus d'unitats militars, meravelles noves o fer servir nous tipus de govern. Aquesta finestra apareix cada vegada que finalitza la recerca d'alguna tecnologia. Govern El tipus de govern que tens afecta quants recursos poden extreure les teves ciutats de la terra. Pots canviar de govern investigant el nou govern i llavors començant una revolució (al menú de Govern, trigarà alguns torns). Els tipus de govern són: * Despotisme: Aquest és el teu tipus de govern inicial. Cada casella que dóna més de 2 de qualsevol cosa (menjar, producció o comerç) té el rendiment reduït en un. Els colons fan servir un punt de menjar per torn de manteniment, i les tres primers unitats militars són de franc. La taxa de ciència només pot arribar al 60%. Molta corrupció. * Comunisme: No hi ha reducció de recursos. Els colons gasten un punt de menjar. Les primeres tres unitats militars de la ciutat tenen manteniment de franc. La taxa màxima de ciència/luxes/impostos és del 80%. La corrupció és petita, i no depèn de la distància a la capital. Les ciutats produeixen diplomàtics veterans. * Monarquia: No hi ha la reducció de recursos. Els colons gasten un punt de menjar. Les primeres tres unitats militars per ciutat tenen el manteniment de franc. La taxa màxima de ciència és del 70%. La corrupció és petita. És un dels millors governs per equilibrar l'expansió militar i el benestar econòmic. * República: Cada casella amb comerç obté un altre punt de comerç. Els colons gasten dos punts de menjar, i un de producció. Totes les unitats militars gasten un punt de producció. Una unitat militar fora de les fronteres genera un habitant infeliç a la seva ciutat base. La taxa màxima de ciència/luxes/impostos és del 80%. La corrupció és petita. * Democràcia: Cada casella amb comerç dóna un punt més de comerç. Els colons gasten dos punts de menjar i un de producció, i les unitats militars en gasten un de producció. Una unitat militar fora de les fronteres genera dos habitants infeliços a la seva ciutat base. No hi ha restriccions a ciència, luxes ni impostos. Les teves unitats i ciutats no accepten suborns. Si una ciutat està en desordre durant més de dos torns seguits, el govern cau en l'Anarquia. No hi ha gens de corrupció. Meravelles Cada meravella del món es pot construir només per un jugador i només en una ciutat. Les altres ciutats poden construir i enviar-hi caravanes (un cop has investigat Comerç) per ajudar a construir les meravelles. Les més importants són: * Expedició de Magallanes: Les unitats marítimes poden moure's dues caselles més enllà per torn. Requereix Navegació. * Taller de Leonardo: una unitat militar obsoleta es posa al dia per torn. Requereix Invenció * Capella de Miquel Àngel: 3 habitants infeliços passen a contents a cada ciutat. 4 després del descobriment de Telogia. Requereix Monoteisme. * Catedral de J.S.Bach: Crea 2 habitants feliços a cada ciutat. Requereix Teologia * Piràmides: Redueix la quantitat de menjar perdut quan una de les ciutats creix o decreix en un 25% (equival a tenir mig graner a cada ciutat). Requereix Mestria de Cases. * Gran Muralla: Funciona com tenir una muralla a cada ciutat. Requires Mestria de Cases Tipus de caselles Aquests són els rendiments en menjar, producció i comerç de totes les caselles sota Monarquia. Fixa't que els camps de les columnes segona i tercera són estranys. Per al tipus de govern inicial, resta 1 a tots els nombres superiors a 2. Per República, afegeix un punt de comerç a cada casella que tingui comerç. Irrigació/Mina/Camí mostra els increments en menjar, producció i comerç quan un colon (o un treballador) duu a terme aquestes millores. La defensa és l'augment de força defensiva que s'obté quan t'ataquen en aquest terreny. Els rius afegeixen un punt de comerç i un 50% de força defensiva; també faciliten el moviment al llarg d'ells. Els quadrats amb força defensiva augmentada són més difícils de travessar (els cavalls s'alenteixen) excepte per exploradors. Pots identificar qualsevol casella o unitat, clicant-hi a sobre amb el botó del mig. Unitats militars Les unitats militars es caracteritzen per tres nombres: potència atacant, potència defensiva i velocitat de moviment. Aquests tres nombres més el cost de producció són el que veus quan canvies la producció. Quan la unitat A ataca la unitat B movent-se cap a la casella de B, la força d'atac d'A es compara amb la força defensiva de B. Si A té potència d'atac 2 i B té una potència defensiva d'1, llavors A té aproximadament un 66% de possibilitats de guanyar (més informació al manual de Freeciv. El supervivent sovint es converteix en veterà, cosa que augmenta les seves forces d'atac i defensa en un 50%. Si es construeix en una ciutat amb Caserna, la unitat és veterana, també. Els rius i alguns tipus de terreny augmenta la potència defensiva del defensor, veure la taula inferior. Les unitats que són dins de ciutats gaudeixen d'un augment del 50% de força defensiva, també. Les unitats malmeses tenen barres vermelles a la cantonada inferior esquerra, es mouen més a poc a poc i tenen la força d'atac reduïda. Es recuperen lentament (més ràpid en ciutats o quan estan fortificades). Prémer fortificarà la unitat, cosa que augmenta la potència defensiva en un 50%. Prémer posarà la unitat en sentinella; s'esperaran fins que estiguin curades o fins que una unitat enemiga es mogui a una casella adjacent. Prémer et deixa seleccionar un destí on anar. Si allà hi ha un enemic, serà atacat. Les unitats militars poden prendre ciutats enemigues quan no hi queden defensors. Les ciutats defensades tenen una petita bandera a la cantonada superior esquerra. Si perds la capital, tindràs una corrupció molt elevada, i el teu regne pot partir-se en dos. Si hi ha diferents unitats militars a la mateixa casella, la més forta és la que defensa. Si perd, tots les unitats moren (excepte dins de ciutats). Les unitats marítimes poden atacar unitats terrestres, però no al revés. Algunes unitats marítimes poden transportar unitats terrestres, només has de moure-les cap a la barca a la costa. Les unitats carregades tenen un signe + a la cantonada dreta inferior. Els Diplomàtics són molt poderosos. Són fàcils de guanyar, però poden provocar revoltes a les ciutats enemigues (la ciutat passa a ser teva), robar tecnologies o subornar unitats enemigues. Les accions diplomàtiques es poden dur a terme directament des d'un vaixell. Tenir diplomàtics defensant ciutats pot evitar-ho. Diplomàcia El primer cop que et topis amb una unitat o ciutat d'un altre jugador, apareixerà la finestra de diplomàcia. En aquesta fase, l'altre jugador (si és un IA) t'oferirà un alto el foc temporal. Ets lliure de refusar i anar immediatament a la guerra, però si no és que has construït un exèrcit abans, es recomana que acceptis. Un alto el foc dura 16 torns, després dels quals es pot prorrogar o convertir en armistici, que dura 16 torns més i si no es trenca es convertirà automàticament en un tractat de pau pròpiament dit. Depenent de les teves accions i les relacions amb altres jugadors, pot ser que t'ofereixin una aliança. Una aliança és la relació més íntima amb un altres jugador, on pots entrar lliurement al territori i les ciutats de l'altre i compartir tecnologia i mapes. Abans d'anar a la guerra contra un altre jugador, es recomana que et preparis bé. Hi ha dos motius principals pels quals un altre jugador (IA) et declari la guerra: que estiguis aliat amb l'enemic d'aquest jugador, o que siguis la civilització més gran i més rica del món. Com a consell final, vés vigilant l'actitud de l'altre jugador envers tu. Si et refusen un armistici, és un bon senyal que el jugador està preparant una guerra en contra teu. Pren les precaucions necessàries perquè no t'enganxin amb la guàrdia baixa! Estratègia guanyadora Bona part de la diversió de Freeciv ve de jugar amb diferents jocs de regles. A causa d'això, no hi ha cap aproximació al joc que sempre funcioni bé. Pel fet que moltes regles del joc es poden modificar al servidor, un o dos canvis poden canviar completament el sentit del joc. Sobretot a les partides amb una sola persona, on l'ordinador controla jugadors "artificialment intel·ligents" (IAs) és fàcil de començar una partida per veure els efectes d'un o més canvis--i començar una altra partida amb noves variacions de regles quan et vingui de gust. Aquí es presenten un parell d'estratègies per Freeciv que solen funcionar bé en diferents escenaris multijugador (amb més d'un jugador humà). La majoria de les partides multijugador es juguen fent servir /set generator 3. Això crea una illa per cada jugador més algunes de petites i buides addicionals. Aquí hi ha una estratègia estàndard per jugar en aquestes condicions. # Troba bons llocs per colonitzar. Un lloc bo ha de donar com a mínim 4 punts de menjar (només amb les dues caselles inicials) i tanta producció com sigui possible. No busquis més de, diguem, 3 o 4 torns. Les balenes i els faisans són el millor recurs que has de tenir a prop. Els prats i les planes són llocs bons, si hi ha blat/oasi/búfal encara millor. # Un cop hagis construït la ciutat, posa't a produir colons. Obre l'informe de ciència, i fixa la recerca en Alfabet i l'objectiu a República. # De seguida que qualsevol ciutat arribi a mida dos, clica-la i posa tots els treballadors en camps productius amb el mapa petit. De seguida que t'ho puguis permetre, compra el colon. # Continua produint colons i prou i fes que construeixin ciutats a prop. Assegura't que les ciutats noves tinguin una bona producció de menjar i ciència. # Quan només falti un pas per la república, posa l'objectiu a Navegació. Quan s'arribi a la República, posa la recerca a Cartografia i comença una revolució immediatament (des del menú de ). Un cop siguis una república, construeix camins a les caselles que facis servir. Veure la imatge per un exemple. # VARIANT: si et descobreix un enemic, construeix vaixells de seguida que puguis, i unitats defensives com guerrers i falanges si cal. Pots triar de col·laborar amb els veïns, fes servir el menú de Jugadors per esbrinar amb qui has de parlar. # Quan la Navegació estigui a un sol pas, canvia l'objectiu a Motor de Vapor. Quan obtinguis la Navegació, construeix un parell de caravel·les per explorar el veïnat i colonitzar les illes properes. VARIANT: sovint és útil d'investigar Comerç abans que el Motor de Vapor, per poder construir meravelles. # Un cop la majoria de llocs de la teva illa estiguin ocupats, comença a construir camins, preferiblement sobre prats i planes. Fes servir els camins per moure't més ràpid i guanyar comerç. # De seguida que aconsegueixis el Motor de Vapor, construeix moltes patrulleres. Augmenta la taxa d'impostos per comprar-les. Acompanya-les amb genets en caravel·les. Troba veïns, mata les defenses de les seves ciutats amb les patrulleres i envaeix les seves ciutats amb els genets. Col·loca patrulleres dins de les ciutats conquerides per la defensa inicial. # Després del Motor de Vapor, pot interessar-te investigar Electricitat i Acer per obtenir vaixells encara millors, destructors i creuers. Un cop tinguis Acer, fixa la taxa d'impostos al màxim i aboca-ho tot a la guerra. Si jugues al generador per defecte, hi ha tres possibilitats: * Si tens una illa per tu sol, juga com hem explicat a dalt. * Si tens una illa compartida, però els teus enemics són lluny o pots fer-hi la pau (cosa que normalment és preferible), pots jugar més o menys com amb el generador 2, només que investigant hípica i treball del bronze després mateix de la república (donen genets i falange). * Si els teus veïns són aprop i no pots tenir-hi pau ni aliança, investiga genets, monarquia i feudalisme per defensar-te. Llavors juga com al generador 2, però prova d'atacar les ciutats de seguida que obtinguis la nova unitat ofensiva (genets, cavallers). Considera construir alguna Caserna. VARIANT: Investiga genets i la república. Ara construeix diplomàtics i suborna ciutats enemigues de mida 1-2 i unitats atacants. Investiga també cartografia per permetre atacs per sorpresa des de la barca. Quan el teu rival ja no sigui una amenaça urgent, fixa la ciència n altre cop al màxim i investiga pólvora o navegació. Lectura addicional Hi ha molta documentació a la pàgina principal, en concret el Manual i més Tutorials (alguns passats de moda). I un cop la partida està en marxa, pots provar la funció d'ajuda per una llista completa de meravelles, unitats militars, avenços científics i tipus de govern. Mira també el menú d'Ordres per veure el que pot fer una unitat. Categoria:Tutorials